The present invention relates to a portable radio/stereo/compact disc player, that an individual is able to transport anywhere allowing that said individual to enjoy music at any time with ease. Portable stereos are a very desired, popular item of today's public but the “Durable, High Quality, Portable Sound System Mounting Kit” will enable anyone to create a finished product that will withstand use for a longer period of time than the average portable sound system in that it will be stronger and more able to withstand life's elements indoors and outdoors.